wwe2ksfandomcom-20200214-history
WWE Brawl
WWE Brawl was game that would be developed by THQ for systems PlayStation 3 , Wii and Xbox 360. WWE originally registered the name in 2010 and formally announced the game before WrestleMania XXVII. However Jan. 22 THQ confirmed that the game it was canceled by the bankruptcy of this. Originally scheduled for release in 2012, the game has been delayed indefinitely because THQ wants to "focus on WWE '13 ." WWE Brawl was a new game that was scheduled to come out it 2012, but was cancelled. Though the game is cancelled, trailers were released. The gameplay was a cartoonish feature in which Superstars do Magical moves etc. It's a Street Fighter like experience and the there are no rings but graveyard, dumpster and streets. Roster WWE Superstars The game would have cartoon representations of the stars of the WWE with super powers , as well as quick playability, as WWE All Stars . 4 reerer'se bought 20 cats and muerieron and that game he died *Big Show **Bear Slam - is the master of resilience and strength. Channeling the power of an angry grizzly, Big Show is unstoppable when enraged! *Edge **??? - Can fold space to move instantaneously over short distances. His Strike-and-disappear technique is now the ultimate in dirty fighting! *Hulk Hogan **??? - *John Cena **Chain Storm - Has enormous reserves of inner strength: he can summon chains of energy into existence to flail at and bind his opponents. *Kofi Kingston **??? - *The Miz **??? - Miz know he's awesome. He also knows that his enemies underestimate him: too few realise that he backs attitude with results! *Mr. McMahon **??? - His very presence commands fear and respect... but mostly fear. *Sheamus **War Cry - *Steve Austin **??? - *Triple H **??? - The King of Kings, is master of the legendary Hammer of the Kings: a powerful and ancient weapon that he can summon at need. *Randy Orton **??? - The Spirit of the snake moves through him: those transfixed by his power don't get a secend chance... *Randy Savage **??? - His flamboyance causes many to underestimate the Macho Man... only too late do they discover the substance beneath the style. *Rey Mysterio **??? - Is speed and agility personified. Light on his feet and swift to strike, Rey commands the air itself to do his bidding. *Sgt. Slaughter **??? - Master of all things military, he always knows the time & place to attack a target so they don't get up again! *Ted DiBiase **??? - *The Undertaker **Soul Crush - is an enigma. His ties to the spirit world grant him command over the souls of the dawned, whom he sends against his enemies. Divas *Kelly Kelly **??? - Her foes only underestimate her once: they rarely get the chance to learn from their mistake. Gallery Screenshot Stone-cold-steve-austin-vs-the-miz.jpg TheMizvsRey.png Trailer WWE Brawl Trailer (2012 Game) External links *Youtube *Youtube See Also *WWE Immortals *WWE All Stars Category:Game Category:Spin-off Game Category:Cancel Games